Wo Ai Ni!
by Henry Park
Summary: Perjuangan Huang Zi Tao mendapatkan hati Kris. Dengan dibantu oleh kedua sahabatnya dan BaekYeol couple! Bisakah dia? EXO fanfiction! KrisTao/TaoRis, Kaido, HunHan, BaekYeol. /"Tau gak hyung? Kamu itu seperti hantu" "Kok gitu?" "Karena LUHANtuin pikiran gue terus"/ Chap 2 is up! Warn: OOC, Gaje, abal, aneh dll. RnR please? Gomawo
1. Chapter 1

**Wo Ai Ni!**

**Disclaimer: EXO are belongs to God and them self**

**Genre: Romance/Humor/Friendship (?)**

**Rated: T**

**Cast: KrisTao, HunHan, Kaido, BaekYeol**

**Warn: OOC tingkat rumah susun (?), typo (s), Alur dan cerita gaje -yang dengan seenak jidat diubah-ubah oleh author-, aneh, ide pasaran, mengandung unsur kegilaan author (?), menyebabkan mual-mual dan muntah-muntah. Segera hubungi dokter jika gejala bertambah parah (?)**

**Don't Like? Don't Read!**

.

.

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

Tao POV

Hai, kenalin nama gue Huang Zi Tao. Lo semua boleh panggil gue Tao kok. Gue sekolah di SM High School bareng kedua sohib gue. Siapa lagi kalo bukan Kai sama Sehun?

Gue anaknya baik, pinter, keren, ganteng, gak sombong, berbakti kepada UmPa, dan rajin menabung (?). Sayangnya di fict ini gue jadi preman *lirik-lirik author*. Tenang, gue gak jahat kok. Palingan gue berantem kalo ada yang ganggu gue dan.. ehm, perlu di sebutin juga gak sih? Oke, gue bakal berantem kalo ada yang ngegangguin boneka Panda gue (?).

Nggak ding, bercanda. Gue bakal berantem kalo ada yang gangguin Kris. Tau kan siapa Kris? Yo'a, dia orang yang gue suka.

Ngomong-ngomong soal Kris, dia itu ganteeengg banget. Udah gitu baik, pinter pula. Gak heran banyak yang suka sama dia. Padahal penampilannya itu biasa-biasa aja. Gak ada 'WAH' dan 'WOW' nya malah. Sederhana banget malah.

Tapi ya itu, dia itu 'charisma' nya udah berkobar-kobar aja kayak obor olimpiade Beijing yang dibawa Han-ge tahun 2008 lalu (?). Sampe-sampe gue ikutan kepincut sama dia gara-gara 'charisma' obor olimpiade Beijing-nya itu. Gila gak tuh? *biasa aja kali -_-*

Gue juga udah sering nunjukkin perhatian gue ke dia. Misalnya ngelindungin dia dari ahjumma-ahjumma ganjen yang suka grepe-grepe dia. Kedua sohib tercinta gue juga udah ikut bantuin loh. Bahkan BaekYeol couple juga udah ikutan. Tapi apa daya, dia nggak nyadar-nyadar kalo gue suka sama dia. Mungkin gara-gara gue preman kali ya? Entahlah, hanya author dan dia yang tau =.=

Oke, lo semua pada mau tau gimana perjuangan gue ngedapetin Kris, kelakuan dua sohib gue dan perjuangan gue merintis karier sebagai preman? Ikutin kelanjutan fict abal ini ya *ketawa nista*

.

.

A/N: Annyeong ^^ Saya datang (lagi) untuk meramaikan EXO fanfiction ^^ *digeplak*

Prologue macam apa ini? Gaje? Abal? Aneh? OOC? Iya, saya tau *plak*

Next chap akan menceritakan (?) perjuangan Tao mendapatkan hati Kris. Ada yang berminat? *Readers: GAK!*

Oke, akhir kata (?) saya ucapkan (?)

RnR please? Gomawo ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Wo Ai Ni!**

**Disclaimer: EXO are belongs to God and them self**

**Genre: Romance/Humor/Friendship (?)**

**Rated: T**

**Cast: KrisTao, HunHan, Kaido, BaekYeol**

**Warn: OOC tingkat rumah susun (?), typo (s), Alur dan cerita gaje -yang dengan seenak jidat diubah-ubah oleh author-, aneh, ide pasaran, mengandung unsur kegilaan author (?), menyebabkan mual-mual dan muntah-muntah. Segera hubungi dokter jika gejala bertambah parah (?)**

**Don't Like? Don't Read!**

.

.

Chapter 2

"Annyeonghaseyo."

Seorang namja tiang listrik *digaplok* yang sedang menulis menghentikan kegiatannya. Matanya mencari-cari sumber suara yang menggema diseluruh penjuru ruang kelas. Pensil yang tadi digenggamnya terjatuh begitu saja ke lantai. Mulutnya menganga lebar. Matanya membulat kaget. Oke, ekspresi yang terlalu lebay =.=

"Jeonun Byun Baekhyun imnida," lanjut sosok itu. Bibirnya melengkung membentuk senyuman. Membuat namja tiang listrik tadi goyang gergaji didalam hati.

"Baiklah Baekhyun-ah, kau bisa duduk disebelah Park Chanyeol."

Ah, sungguh kalimat yang indah bagi Chanyeol. Sosok itu berjalan mendekat kearah Chanyeol masih dengan senyumnya. Membuat hati Chanyeol goyang ngebor. Sosok itu mengulurkan tangannya kearah Chanyeol dan dibalas Chanyeol dengan penuh suka cita. Chanyeol berjanji tidak akan pernah mencuci tangannya untuk selama-lamanya =.=

"Aku Baekhyun, kamu?" tanya Baekhyun ramah. Sejujurnya ia agak risih sama Chanyeol. Gimana gak risih? Wong dari tadi tangannya belum dilepas juga.

"Oh, ketahuan anak yang baek ya hyun," jawab Chanyeol gak nyambung dan keluar dari topik bahasan. Baekhyun rada-rada kesel juga namanya digituin. Ia pun menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan gak suka. **"**Bukan, namaku memang Baekhyun," ujarnya mencoba meluruskan pemikiran Chanyeol.

"Jangan sungkan hyun," Chanyeol benar-benar sudah keluar dari batas kenormalan. Kalimat Chanyeol barusan membuat Baekhyun melemparkan meja dihadapannya kearah Chanyeol.

.

.

Tao berjalan melewati koridor sekolah yang sepi. Apa yang ia lakukan saat ini? Tentu saja patroli keliling diluar kelas Kris. Jaga-jaga jika ada yeojya yang mengganggu sang pujaan hati. Ia bahkan rela melewatkan pelajaran seni preman (?) yang sedang berlangsung saat ini.

Satu jam berlalu membuat Tao bosen juga. Gimana gak bosen? Wong dari tadi dia bolak-balik kayak gosokan didepan kelas Kris juga -.-

"Enaknya ngapain yah?" tanya Tao sambil ngeliat kedalem kelas. Gak sengaja pandangannya bertemu sama Kris. Kris pun tersenyum kearah Tao. Membuat hati Tao langsung salto keliling lapangan. Boneka panda yang berada ditangan kanannya pun ia cium saking senangnya -.-

"Eh Luhan hyung.."

Hati Tao berhenti salto saat mendengar suara tersebut.

"Eh ada Dio hyung juga ya.."

'What the hell? Ini kan suara Kai sama Sehun! Ngapain mereka?'

Tao yang penasaran pun mengikuti arah suara tersebut. Sama sekali gak nyadar kalo ekspresi Kris yang berubah jadi murung gara-gara ditinggalin Tao.

'Tao..' batin Kris merana.

.

.

"Kalian ngapain kesini?"

Tao yang baru sampai di tempat tersebut –taman belakang- langsung ngacir kebelakang pohon yang ada disebelahnya. Nampaklah empat sosok namja ditaman tersebut.

Sehun menggaruk belakang kepalanya saat Luhan menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam. **"**Engh, itu hyung.. aku.. aku.."

"Sehun pengen ngegombal hyung," potong Kai. Dengan cepat Sehun membekap mulut Kai. Tao yang mendengarnya hanya mengangguk-angguk mengerti.

"Oh yaudah, ayo cepet gombal. Aku mau denger," kata Luhan bagai lampu hijau bagi Sehun. Sehun senyum cool kerah Luhan, **"**Tau gak hyung, kamu itu seperti hantu."

Luhan yang ngedengernya jadi merasa tertarik. Ia tersenyum lalu menjawab, **"**Kok gitu?"

"Karena LUHANtuin pikiran gue terus."

Tao yang ngedengernya ketawa dalem hati. 'Nyahaha, bagus-bagus!'

"Makasih. Kamu bisa aja deh," jawab Luhan malu-malu. Sehun pun dengan sukses salto seribu kali.

Dio yang ngeliat HunHan moment pun menatap Kai dengan penuh harap. Kai yang lagi main game menatap Dio bingung, **"**Waeyo hyung?" tanya Kai polos. Dio langsung geleng-geleng sambil ngeliat HunHan couple yang lagi saling lempar gombalan itu.

Kai mengikuti arah pendangan Dio. Ia mengangguk mengerti saat sebuah pemikiran masuk kedalam khayalannya (?).

"Pengen digombalin juga ya hyung?"

Dio menatap Kai kaget, **"**Kok tau sih?" tanya Dio malu-malu. Kai tersenyum sombong,** "**Iyalah, aku kan pinter hyung. Yaudah, siap-siap ya hyung."

Dio mengangguk. HunHan couple yang lagi main gombal-gombalan berhenti dan menatap kearah Kaido couple. Tao jugaudah siap-siap pasang telinga buat nguping -.-

"Tau gak artinya kamu bagiku itu apa?" Kai memulai gombalannya. Dio menggeleng malu-malu, **"**Gak tau, apa itu?"

Kai tersenyum, **"**ATM berjalan," jawab Kai girang.

PRANG!

Hati Dio hancur berkeping-keping. HunHan dan Tao yang ngedengernya cuma cengo.

"Gimana hyung? Bagus gak gombalan aku?" tanya Kai sambil merangkul Dio. Tapi Dio masih diem. Aura hitam mulai muncul dari badannya. **"**Eh kok hyung diem sih? Sakit ya hyung?" tanya Kai polos sambil menyentuh dahi Dio. **"**Gak panas ah hyung," lanjutnya.

Dio pun bangkit (?) dari duduknya. **"**Kai.." panggilnya sambil merogoh saku celananya. Kai yang merasa namanya disebut menatap Dio yang lagi senyum-senyum, **"**Apa hyung?" tanya Kai bingung.

Dio menggeleng. Tangan kirinya mulai mengelus wajah Kai. Turun kebawah kearah leher. Luhan yang melihatnya langsung menarik Sehun pergi. Sedangkan Tao nyiapin kamera buat ngerekam adegan Kaido moment itu.

"Kai.." panggil Dio lagi. Tangan kirinya masih sibuk menyusuri (?) leher Kai. Kai yang ngedengernya entah kenapa merasa gugup. **"**W-Waeyo hyung?" tanya Kai susah payah sambil melepaskan tangan Dio dari lehernya. Dengan cepat Dio meraih leher Kai dengan tangan kirinya sedangkan tangan kanannya ia keluarkan dari saku celananya. Terlihatlah sebuah golok mini (?) menempel dileher Kai –membuat Kai takut setengah lingkaran-.

"Kai.."

"I-iya hyung?"

Dio senyum lalu mulai mengasah (?) golok mininya dileher Kai.

"RASAIN NIH KEHEBATAN GOLOK MINI GUE!"

PLAK!

DUAGH!

Preett (?)

"A-AMPUN HYUNG! MAAFIN KAI!"

"NYAHAHAHA! GAK!"

Tao sweatdropped ngeliat adengan tersebut. Ia pun ngacir meninggalkan TKP (Tempat Kejadian Peniksaan) itu.

.

.

"Kris! Kris! Kris! Kris! Kriiiiiiiisss!"

Teriakan para yeojya itu terdengar memenuhi area sekolah tersebut. Mereka ngedukung Kris yang lagi main bola basket sendirian di lapangan basket. Tapi apanya yang didukung coba? Kris kan main sendirian -.-

Pinggir lapangan basket penuh dengan yeojya-yeojya yang desek-desekan demi melihat sang idola. Dimana-mana orang rela desek-desekan, saling dorong, saling bogem, dan saling cium hanya demi melihat Kris. Oke, yang terakhir itu cuma contoh kelebay-an author aja.

Kris berjalan kearah pohon dipinggir lapangan. Ia mengelap keringat yang membanjiri wajah gantengnya itu. Biarpun dalam keadaan gitu, tetep aja 'charisma' obor olimpiade Beijing-nya berkobar-kobar. Membuat yeojya-yeojya yang liat nahan nafas ngeliat pemandangan indah tersebut.

Kris membuka tasnya dan mencari botol air mineralnya. Wajahnya berubah kecewa saat dilihatnya botol tersebut sudah kosong. **"**Yah, habis. Terpaksa aku beli dulu," ujar Kris sambil memasukkan handuk tadi ia gunakan. Ia bersiap meninggalkan lapangan tersebut tapi gak jadi karena sebuah lengan menahannya.

"Nih minum," Kris membalikkan badannya dan dilihatnya Tao yang lagi nyodorin botol air mineral kearahnya sambil menatap kearah lain. Kris senyum lalu mengambil dan mulai meminum air tersebut. **"**Thanks ya," kata Kris tulus sambil senyum.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

Jepret jepret plak (?)

Ribuan (?) kamera mengabadikan moment Kris yang lagi senyum. Beberapa saat kemudian terdengar suara orang-orang berjatuhan dari setiap penjuru sudut sekolah. Kris menggaruk kepalanya bingung dan mengalihkan tatapannya kearah Tao.

"Tao ke-" kata-kata Kris terpotong saat dilihatnya Tao berlari meninggalkannya. Kris menggaruk kepalanya bingung. **"**Kenapa ya?" tanya sambil menatap seluruh sudut lapangan yang sudah dipenuhi oleh tubuh-tubuh yang tergeletak (?) sambil memegang handphone dengan wajah tersenyum bahagia =.=

.

.

"Roger roger. Komandan keong racun disini terima ganti."

"Roger, leader kucing garong diterima ganti."

Suara-suara aneh tersebut terdengar dari dua tempat yang berbeda. Seorang yeojya menatap walkie talkie-nya dengan pandangan terpesona.

"Rencana berhasil leader ganti roger," sambung suara ditempat yang antah berantah (?). Yeojya tersebut mengangguk paham. Padahal kan gak mungkin lawan bicaranya bisa liat -.-

"Bagus-bagus. Lalu gimana hasilnya ganti?" tanya sang yeojya sambil ngupil. Suara diseberang sana terdengar bahagia, **"**Kapten iwak peyek berhasil mengabadikannya ganti."

Yeojya itu mengangguk sambil mengambil kripik kentang dengan tangannya yang bekas ngupil tadi -.-

"Bagus-bagus, segara konfirmasikan pada letnan tomcat ganti."

"Dimengerti. Segera dilaksanakan ganti."

Piip

Dan sambungan pun terputus. Yeojya yang tadinya duduk langsung bangkit (?) dan menatap walkie talkie-nya. Sedetik kemudian terdengar suara jeritan dari ruangan tersebut.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Ini kemajuan yang pesat!" ujarnya girang sambil nyium-nyium tembok disebelahnya -.-

.

.

A/N: Annyeong, saya kembali ^^ *duagh* Gimana chap 2nya? Mian gaje (_ _) Ohiya soal bahas Tao, tenang nanti di chap-chap selanjutnya bahasanya bakal berubah jadi aku-kamu lagi kok :D Ditunggu ya u,u *duagh*

Ohiya, kalo saya pake OC gimana? Ada yang keberatan gak? Tenang, OC ini untuk membantu hubungan KrisTao kok ^^ Ada yang berminat untuk mendaftar? Tulis nama korea-nya ya ^^ *plak*

Mian ya saya gak bisa bales review kalian. Saya benar-benar berterima kasih kepada readerdeul yang sudah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca fict ini. Jeongmal gomawoyoo T-Tb

Oke, akhir kata (?) saya ucapkan (?)

RnR please? Gomawo ^^


End file.
